The Hidden Power of Suzaku
by Digidynasty
Summary: Okay, this is my first Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic, so don't expect much. This happens after the Suzaku Seven enter Hokan but before they find the Shinzaho. Review please! Oh and it's a Tama/Miaka story.


The Hidden Power of Suzaku

The Hidden Power of Suzaku

Frozen.

I was frozen in place.

Unable to stop the man I love from turning into the person I saw before me now.

The lovely eyes of Amethyst that Tamahome possessed were gone, but were replaced by inhuman white gates to hell.

He was out of control.His family gone…the one thing he cared about the most was gone.

He had watched helplessly as his 5-year old sister, Yuiren, died in his arms.

And now…

The man who had killed his family was here and had no chance against the empowered Suzaku Warrior.

A fellow warrior, Nuriko, held back his enraged comrade and tried to talk some sense into him, but only succeeded in getting elbowed in his face.

Shaking.

Subtly at first, but they grew until I was shaking uncontrollably.

And tears…

I was scared beyond comprehension.I had never seen him like this.The gentle man I loved was now so full of anger and hated.His red skin and red aura blazed like fire around him.

He had to stop.

Stop before he killed himself.

_Don't leave me Tamahome…_

_Please…_

__Then I heard Nuriko shout something."Think about Miaka!It's hurting her to see you like this!"

Time stood still until I saw the red light die down and his familiar blue hair and purple eyes return.

But I couldn't move.

I was still frozen in place, shaking and crying in anguish.

"Miaka…" I heard him say.

Then he turned and walked back in into the house.

I still stayed until that tree…

…And I cried.

_Tamahome…_

_ _

__"Tamahome!!"Miaka shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

A dream.

It was just a dream, but it did happen, just a few days ago.

They were in another kingdom, searching for the Shinzaho.

"Miaka!?"Tamahome came running to her

"Tamahome!"She embraced him and cried.More in relief that he was still his normal self than actual fear.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream. What happened?"He embraced back.

"White eyes!Red light!White eyes!"She wept.

Tamahome gasped and held her tighter in understanding.She was still reliving that day.He never realized the damage it would do to her.

"Shhh.Shhh.Don't worry, my love."He comforted.

"Don't ever leave me!"Miaka begged.

"Never.Never again."He assured, hugging her tightly._I swore on my father's grave I would always protect you and I will do just that._

_ _

__Six of the seven Suzaku Warriors rode in the countryside, accompanied by their priestess.Having had some experience on horses, Miaka had decided to ride on her own horse.It was a beautiful white Arabian mare.A white mane and a white tail blew slowly in the winter wind.Tamahome rode on a black stallion thoroughbred.

Nuriko and Chiriko rode on Palomino mares and Tasuki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake rode on brown and white spotted Appaloosas.

Nuriko chimed in."It was really nice of those folks to lend us these horses!"

"That's reallygonna cut down on expenses, ya know."Chichiri said with a smiling face.

Miaka smiled over at Tamahome."That was really sweet and brave of you to save that boy."

Tamahome stared down. "He…reminded me of Chuei.I had to help him."

"I see…" Miaka sighed._I wish I could help him, but I don't know howt._

__"Don't worry."

Miaka's head shot up."Huh?"

"I'll be fine.I have to move on.I have to focus and protect you."He said."I swore by blood to do so."

Miaka nodded and left it at that.

Tasuki leaned over to Nuriko. "What exactly happened to him, huh?"

Nuriko sighed, but couldn't respond.

Chichiri moved over."It was his family, ya know.One of the Seiryu Seven killed all of them."

"He had a father and four siblings as I recall."Chiriko said.

Tasuki gasped."I…I had no idea."Now the bandit felt bad for his rival/friend.

Nuriko nodded."His…little sister, Yuiren, died in his arms."

That silenced everyone.Mitsukake, who hadn't said anything, wish he could have been there.To save that one life.

Soi stood in the distance, with the young Suboshi.She hid their presence from the Suzaku Seven and watched them with pure hatred._That girl beat me once but not again!I will have her killed!_Soi gave Suboshi the signal and he raised his own flute.A slow, smooth beat began to quicken and rise in pitch.The tune filled the air around them around the two Seiryu warriors and rode the winds' breeze to their enemies.

Upon hearing the noise, Miaka's horse reared back on its hind legs, scared and annoyed by the sound.

"Miaka!"Tamahome shouted.

"Tamahome!"Miaka shouted back.Her eyes were closed and her hands held tightly onto the reins as the horse came back down on four hooves and began to gallop uncontrollably. 

"Miaka!"Nuriko cried out worriedly.

Tamahome kicked his horse and began riding after her.

"We should help, ya know!"

"Where's that sound coming from?"Chiriko asked.He recognized the flute, but did not seem affected by it like the others were before.

"It has to be Suboshi!"Nuriko said.

Tasuki took out his fan."Where is he?Let me at him!"

Soi appeared behind them and used her powers to throw the Suzaku warriors off their mounts.

"There she is!"Mitsukake shouted and pointed towards Soi.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki immediately attacked with his flame.

"Mizu ho!"Water came forth from Soi's open palm and extinguished Tasuki's fire.

"What!?"He stared in disbelief.

"Now you will die!"And Soi went in to attack.

Miaka cried out for her loved one and, at the same time, begged the horse to slow down.But the horse wouldn't listen.The sound of the flute was driving it crazy.

Suboshi watched in amusement as he saw the Priestess of Suzaku screaming for her life._Now you will pay!_

__"Miaka!"The Suzaku warrior, Tamahome, came riding up behind her, riding on his own horse.

Suboshi gasped.This guy was getting on his nerves._I will kill the last thing that's important to him!_Suboshi played his tune higher now, making the horse run faster.

Miaka screamed and held on with all her might.She didn't even see where the horse was running to, but Tamahome did.

"Miaka!Look out!"He shouted getting into a standing position, while galloping!"I'm coming!Hang on!"

They edged closer to the cliff…

Suboshi smiled evilly._Now!_He changed the melody to the music and caused Miaka's horse to start bucking wildly.She screamed and went flying off the horse…

…And over the cliff…

"Tamahome!!"

Tamahome neared the end when his horse stopped cold at the edge of the cliff and dove head first after her.

Suboshi smiled._You are both dead now._

__

Nuriko went flying and hit a tree, pain erupting in his head.Hot liquid poured down from his wound and down his face.Soi closed in."Watch as another Suzaku Warrior falls!"

Chiriko appeared from besides the tree and played his leaf whistle.

Soi grabbed her head in pain.How could such a boy do something like this, without training her mind to adjust to it, like Amiboshi had done before?They were powerful.

Mitsukake pulled Nuriko aside and healed her wound, since Chiriko's song did not affect them.

Soon though, as Soi fell to her knees in pain, Suboshi appeared and countered Chiriko's spell with his won, breaking the spell.

Soi recovered, so Chichiri attempted a quick blast of energy, but she easily dodged."You measly warriors are on a futile mission!Our Priestess of Seiryu will find the Shinzaho first and Konan will fall!"Then she and Suboshi disappeared.

"Hey where are Miaka and Tamahome?"Chiriko asked.

Miaka felt the wind around her as she fell.She screamed and prayed that everyone would be able to go on without her.

"Miaka!!"Tamahome shot down after her until he was at arms' length.

Miaka felt strong arms wrap around her.She gasped and opened her eyes."Am I…dead?"

"No silly.Not yet."Tamahome chuckled with a smirk.

"Tamahome!"She said in shock."Are you crazy?You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Not today!I swore I would always protect you!I will never let you die!"

Miaka clung to him as they fell together.

Tamahome gritted his teeth as their descent speed increased._What do I do?If I don't think of something, we're both going to die!_Then he remembered being told of Hotohori's amazing display of power, in order to save Miaka from a raging river.He had called upon Suzaku.Could it work for Tamahome too?

Tamahome hung onto Miaka, refusing to let go._Suzaku!Please!Aid me now!As a warrior of the Suzaku Seven and servant to you, please!Lend me the power!"_

__Tamahome's body glowed with a red light.

Suzaku had heard his call…

…And here came his answer… 

Pain erupted throughout Tamahome's back as bright red angel-like wings burst forth from his shoulder blades, showering the sky with feathers.

Tamahome gasped and acted quickly, spreading his wings, slowing their descent, and shooting back up the cliff.

Miaka watched in awe as he rose into the air, away from harm.

Tamahome smiled."I will not break my oath."He said gently.

Miaka nestled her head in his chest and allowed him to carry her to safety.

Her love, was now also, her guardian angel…

Mitsukake did a quick check on Nuriko, who insisted that he was fine, while Tasuki punched a near by tree.

"That's gotta hurt, ya know."Chichiri said worriedly.

"She was a distraction!That Seiryu witch!Now we've lost the Priestess!"Tasuki said, kicking the tree.

Chiriko sighed in dismay and turned his head.He gasped."Look!"

Over the hill came Miaka and Tamahome, his wings retracted and everything appeared to be normal.They thought it best to keep a secret like this for now.They walked towards their comrades_ besides_ their horses.

Nuriko shot to his feet."Are you two alright!?"

Miaka nodded."Yeah, we're fine."She looked at all the Suzaku warriors. "What happened here?"

"We were attacked by Soi!"Tasuki said angrily.

"She was a distraction, ya know."

"So, it was all about Suboshi getting to Miaka."Tamahome deduced._He's trying to kill the last thing I hold dear to me.Think again Suboshi!You will not hurt Miaka!Not as long as I draw breathe!_Tamahome clenched his fists.

Miaka looked towards the city."Then we must be getting closer, right?She told her companions."Let's keep going then!"

Everyone cheered, remounted, and set off.

_I will not lose you, Miaka…_Tamahome rode besides her quietly._For Yuiren and all the others…we will survive…_

__


End file.
